Called back again
by Helleni
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy sont rappelés à Narnia par Caspian. Mais pourquoi les a-t-il rappelés ? Comment Susan et Peter ont-ils pu revenir à Narnia ? Qu’ont-ils encore à apprendre de Narnia ? Et pourront-ils rester cette fois?


Hey guys !!

Ma nouvelle traduction… toujours d'une fic de cette chère **MoonlightSpirit.** Remercions-la pour ce joli one-shot tout mignon XD et j'espère que ma traduction vous plaira également.

De même que pour Bow, Arrow and a Kiss, j'attends vos critiques avec impatience.

Bien entendu, les Chroniques de Narnia ne nous appartiennent pas, ni à Moonlight ni à moi, et tout le tralala… Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Le roi Caspian était endormi quand une des servantes entra. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre, laissant la lumière du soleil inonder la chambre, et dit gaiement :

« Il est l'heure de se réveiller, Majesté ! C'est une journée magnifique !

Caspian gémit d'un air endormi, se retournant dans son lit et se réfugia sous ses couvertures. La servante fonça les sourcils, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Il est temps de se réveiller, dit-elle en tentant d'enlever ses draps mais Caspian les retenait. Elle lâcha avec colère.

- Bien, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Caspian essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y parvint pas. Il s'étendit sur le dos, observant sa chambre. Il remarqua alors, en jetant un coup d'œil à la poche de son manteau, qui avait été lancé sur une chaise, un objet blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda-t-il.

Caspian se leva de son lit et prit l'objet de la poche de son manteau. C'était une corne blanche sculptée d'une tète de lion. La corne de la reine Susan la Douce. C'est alors qu'il se rappela ce que Susan lui avait dit :

- _Gardez-la, au cas où vous auriez besoin de m'appeler_.

Le joli visage de Susan et ses magnifiques yeux bleus apparurent en un instant dans l'esprit de Caspian. Il examina l'objet curieusement.

- Je me demande si…, murmura-t-il.

Caspian porta la corne à ses lèvres, hésita un instant puis inspira profondément et souffla dedans.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Susan Pevensie marchait sur le chemin forestier dans le parc de la ville. Elle était arrivée là avec ses frères et sœurs : Peter, l'ainé, Lucy, la cadette et Edmund, qui était plus jeune qu'elle mais plus vieux que Lucy. Mais ils s'étaient séparés depuis un moment, se mettant d'accord pour se retrouver dans la roseraie une heure plus tard. Susan était alors sur le chemin de la roseraie.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils avaient quittés Narnia mais cela semblait être des années. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de Narnia depuis ; Lucy avait mentionné le sujet une fois, mais tout le monde avait soudain quitté la pièce, prétextant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Quitter Narnia avait été le plus dur pour Susan ; ses frères et sœur étaient inquiets à son sujet car elle était devenue anormalement silencieuse et passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre.

Lucy l'avait entendu, une fois, chuchoter dans son sommeil. Quand elle s'était approchée, sur la pointe des pieds, du lit de sa sœur, elle avait pu entendre le nom de « Caspian » passer ses lèvres. Les frères et sœur de Susan savaient qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour le jeune prince and qu'il n'avait pas été facile pour elle de le quitter.

Susan aperçu l'arche blanche de la roserait devant elle. Lucy arrivait vers elle également. Peter se dirigeait vers une arcade à gauche et Edmund vers une de droite. Susan passa sous la voute et une rafale de vent lui envoya ses cheveux dans le visage. Elle cligna des yeux, poussa ses cheveux de son visage… et elle hoqueta de surprise. En effet, la roserai n'était plus face à elle. A la place, Susan, Peter, Edmund et Lucy se tenaient au milieu d'une clairière ; la voute blanche sous laquelle ils avaient marché n'était plus là. Les quatre frères et sœurs avancèrent les uns vers les autres.

- Vous pensez que… ? dit Lucy.

- Pouvons-nous… ? Continua Edmund.

- Mais Aslan a dit …, objecta Peter

- Mais nous sommes…, dit Susan.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un château assez familier pas très loin de là ou ils étaient.

- Ce n'est pas le château de Caspian ? demanda-t-elle. Ses frères et sœur suivirent son regard.

- C'est bien lui, répondit Peter, ça veut donc dire que nous sommes de retour à Narnia.

Lucy sourit et se mit à courir.

- Eh bien, venez, s'écria-t-elle à ses frères et sœurs restés derrière elle.

Ils se mirent à courir après elle en riant. A leur passage, les centaures, les faunes et autres créatures magiques furent surpris, n'étant pas surs s'ils voyaient réellement les anciens rois et reines de Narnia passer en courant.

Quand ses frères et sœur la rattrapèrent enfin, Lucy était déjà hors des bois et s'arrêta de courir.

- Lucy, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Edmund.

Mais Lucy regardait quelqu'un et souriait.

- Susan, regarde, dit-elle à sa sœur.

Susan regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Lucy et vit ce que sa petite sœur lui montrait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : pas très loin d'eux, se tenait le Prince Caspian (NDT : plutôt le Roi mais bon…) dont le regard semblait choqué mais heureux.

- C- Caspian ? Murmura Susan.

Elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Caspian sourit et entoura ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Susan, des larmes de joie se formant dans ses yeux. Elle recula pour le regarder dans les yeux : Comment ?

Caspian leva une main dans laquelle il tenait la corne de Susan :

- Vous m'avez dit que je pourrais avoir besoin de vous appeler à nouveau, dit-il. Susan se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit ses larmes couler.

- Susan, pourquoi pleurez vous ? lui demanda Caspian en approchant sa main pour essayer ses larmes.

- Je suis si heureuse, dit-elle.

- Mais, concernant ce qu'Aslan a dit ? Demanda Peter, il a dit que Susan et moi ne pourrions plus retourner à Narnia.

- Je me suis fourvoyé, gronda la voix grave et profonde d'Aslan, qui semblait être sorti de la forêt.

- Fourvoyé ? répéta Susan.

Aslan acquiesça :

- J'ai dit que Peter et Susan ne pourraient plus revenir à Narnia car ils n'avaient plus rien à apprendre de ce monde, dit Aslan, mais je me suis trompé. Peter, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de Narnia. Tu es peut être l'ainé mais tu as la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas croire ce que tu ne vois pas.

- C'est vrai ! approuva Lucy en souriant largement.

Peter lui lança un regard furieux.

- Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas cru quand je vous ai raconté, pour la première fois, que Narnia existait, expliqua Lucy, et tu ne m'as pas cru non plus lorsque j'ai dit avoir vu Aslan. Tu ne crois vraiment que ce que tu vois !

- Oh, tais-toi Lucy, répondit Peter en taquinant sa sœur.

- Et Susan, dit Aslan en se tournant vers elle, tu as appris à aimer à Narnia. Et, bien sur, tu ne peux pas quitter cet amour.

Aslan sourit à Caspian. Susan et Caspian se regardèrent et rougirent.

- Donc, ça veut dire que nous pouvons rester à Narnia ? Demanda Lucy avec excitation. Peter, Edmund, Susan et moi ?

Aslan hocha la tète. Alors que ses frères et sœur se mirent à parler avec frénésie, Susan se tourna vers Caspian.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était une bonne idée de la garder, dit-elle en montrant le cor.

Caspian sourit. Il la saisit alors par la taille et l'embrassa. Susan fondit sous son baiser ; il était tellement différent de celui qu'ils avaient partagé avant son départ. Leur dernier baiser était remplit de la tristesse des adieux. Mais ce baiser… ce baiser promettait un nouveau commencement pour eux deux, à Narnia.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez m'aider à améliorer mes traductions ? Je vous en pris, le bouton review est là pour ça !! XD

Bisoux, Hell.


End file.
